If All Falls Down
by Sweetbunni
Summary: Worried that Usagi is shutting down emotionally, Mamoru decides that they need some quality time alone. This is my first fanfic ever, it's not perfect but please review and enjoy!


She hated herself right now. He could tell. Mamoru watched as she held her wand to her chest in pure guilt. Usagi had been doing that for the past couple of weeks after each battle. She'd been losing focus, not quick enough and one of the other Senshi would have to run, fight, or what have you to protect a civilian, or even Usagi herself.

"What is wrong with you, Sailor Moon?!" Sailor Uranus yelled. "If I hadn't have jumped in the way, that civilian could have been hurt or worse!" She was furious, her eyes burned with anger at her own princess.

"You've been useless to us lately," Neptune added. The same look of utter disappointment was in her eyes and hung in her voice.

Usagi stood there, speechless, motionless. Fighting tears again, like after every battle lately.

Mamoru knew what the problem was. She was lonely and scared. Chibi-Usa had been gone a month now and though Usagi hated to admit it, she missed her. Terribly.

Usagi turned to look at her close friends while Uranus and Neptune looked at her with anger. They did nothing. Even Sailor Mars, who was always quick to defend her, looked on the ground. It was a silent agreement with the Outer Senshi.

Mamoru would have no more of this.

"That's enough!" he said with such sternness all of them turned to him. He was tired of hearing her be scolded when they didn't ask what was wrong, what was happening to her on the inside.

Uranus backed away. He knew she was never too fond of him but he had evidently scared her. He walked to his love and scooped her up in his arms, she looked at him like she hadn't seen him in years and his heart broke.

"Where are you going, Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Venus asked. He was tired of her friends, how could they sit by and not ask what's the matter?

"It's not your concern where I take her," he said and then he was off. Flying through the night with his Usako…

~*~

"Stay with me," he asked simply. Her eyes grew big with many questions.

"What? You mean at your place?" She blushed at the thought. He had always made it clear to her that she was to go home from his place at a decent time. He never wanted her parents to doubt his intentions with their daughter. But tonight it was different. The thought of leaving her in her room alone when she's feeling like this…No, it was impossible.

"My parents will never agree to that," she said brushing off the thought.

"Tell your mom you'll be at a friend's house, in a way, I'm your friend right?" It wouldn't be a complete lie.

"…Give me time to get some clothes then," she said. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she opened her window and de-transformed.

"I'll be waiting around the corner for you."

~*~

Mamoru knew it didn't look good as he grabbed his keys to open the door for them. Bringing a girl back to his place at an ungodly hour with an overnight bag. But he didn't care, let them think whatever they wanted. He needed her, they needed each other tonight.

She grew quiet again, she'd been quiet for so long, too long. It wasn't like her. Usagi was all smiles, giggles, and devious looks, but now her light was dim. No light in her eyes, one of things that made him fall in love with her…

"Usako..." he murmured aloud. She was off daydreaming again. Torturing herself with her loneliness. She turned to him, wide eyed. Blue met blue. Just like always.

"Are you hungry, or do you want to take a shower first?"

She shook her head. "I'll take a shower…" and then she sat her overnight bag on Mamoru's bed, took out her clothes, and went into the bathroom.

He felt useless as he sat down on his green couch. Mamoru knew what loneliness was. All his life he was lonely, until he met her. He knew what it felt like to walk into your apartment everyday and having no one to greet you. No one to check up on you, no one to care.

So, it broke his heart to look at the person that had given him reason, a purpose to breathe, be lonely. She was scared, every now and then she'd get like that. But after the battle with Galaxia, the reality of loosing her friends, him, was just too clear. It was frightening even for him to think about. That feeling--chest closing, light headed. He felt it as he thought of the _what ifs._

All he felt he could do was run in the night as a masked idiot with a top hat trying to protect his love. And he failed many times, never good enough for her. The useless hero trying to save the girl, had to be saved by the damsel in distress.

Usagi had been in there for too long and he panicked. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked softly. The shower wasn't running anymore.

"Usako, are you okay?" he asked and then he heard it. Sobs and sniffles. "Usako, come on out and talk to me." Nothing. "Are you covered?" Nothing again. Sigh. He had to do it.

He opened the door to find Usagi sitting on top of the toilet lid wrapped in a towel crying. She didn't even take her odangos out when she showered so they were dripping and slightly matted.

"Mamo-chan? I-I'm not dressed so…" she said turning red while wiping her nose.

"You've been in here too long…" and then he picked her up, and put her over his shoulder and carried her out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" She said franticly. He knew she was embarrassed but he didn't care, he was tired of her keeping whatever it was to herself.

Placing her softly on the edge of his bed, he grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose. Usagi started to cry more at his tenderness.

"What are we going to do Usako? Hmm?" he said lovingly. "You're going to tell me what's the matter tonight, I'll get it out of you." She pouted and turned away.

His Usako could be stubborn when she really wanted to be. Bribery could work but that's not really how he wanted her to express her feelings. Patience, patience would just have to do. If he just waited, and let it run its coarse then she'll eventually tell him all about it. Her worries and deepest thoughts…

She shivered and he realized that she was wet and still sitting in a towel. Chills were racking her body to the point that he heard her teeth chatter. He got down on one knee in front of her and the bed and reached to remove her hand from the towel.

"Um, I can dry myself Mamo-chan!" she said turning pink. He reached for her hands again and she held onto the towel tighter.

"Let go and let me take care of you." he stated trying to stay calm. In a way, it frustrated him that she wouldn't let go, he was tired of her holding things in, holding herself in. Usagi loosened her grip on the towel and let Mamoru pull it away.

"Don't look!" she whined. "If you look, I'll be upset!"

"Why can't I look?" he asked. This was absurd to him. "I've seen you naked a million times before Usako…"

"But this is different, that's when I was transforming!"

"Nude is nude," is all he said and then he began drying her off. Mamoru had always been in awe at her body but seeing it up close…she was gorgeous to him. He made so many new discoveries! The way her slim waist curved, how small her belly button was, and how her stomach was covered in light freckles…And she was saving it all for him, the thought made his heart swell. How this beautiful goddess could possibly think of saving such a precious gift, saving such a beautiful body for him…he would never know why. But he would never question it. He was torn out of his deepest thoughts when he discovered that Usagi was using her hands to cover her breasts.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because..."

"I like your breasts Usako." He meant it.

"Don't say things you don't mean Mamo-chan." Usagi wouldn't even look him in the eye. She was so embarrassed about this whole situation.

"I mean it, I do...I think you're beautiful."

"Really?" she said as her eyes lit up with hope. Mamoru chuckled and rubbed her head.

"Really and truly, okay?" And then he leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly. She sighed at the softness of his lips. She was so easy to please.

"Now come on and put your pajamas on, you'll catch a cold."

"Mamo-chan...?" She sounded a bit nervous and mischievous at the same time.

"Hmm?" Mamoru turned to look at a shy smile playing at Usagi's face.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts? Like a really big one I can sleep in?" She had the biggest child like grin on her face, how could he deny her?

"Here, sweetheart." It was his favorite shirt that he grabbed out one of his drawers. He chuckled while watching her struggle with putting it on. He could watch her all day. "Don't forget your underwear," he said amused. Usagi's cheeks turned red.

"Ah...right ha ha!" As soon as she was done she settled into bed on the side with the window.

She looked quite comfortable in her little spot. Mamoru quickly got into bed right next to her and opened his arms for her. She immediately buried her nose in his chest and drank his scent in. Warm, rain, roses, love.

"Now tell me, what's wrong, love?" He wanted to know so bad about what was plaguing her so. Her eyes grew sad and she tried to hide her face but Mamoru put his hand under her chin and stared intensely in her eyes. "You have to tell me, Usako. I love you and I can't stand seeing you like this." She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but quickly closed it. He wouldn't let her eyes escape his, he wanted her to know that is was okay.

"Are you ever afraid, Mamo-chan?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course, that's a natural emotion that everyone feels from time to time...why?" he asked hesitantly.

"I mean, of what could happen to all of us, we thought the enemy was gone but here we are still fighting! Will it ever end? Will the madness ever end? I remember when my biggest worry was whether or not I passed my math test, not the fate of the world!"

Tears had left her eyes now and Mamoru found himself wiping them away one after another. She was letting it all out now, her sobs were loud and sounded painful. It was needed. His Usako kept it in for far too long. She wasn't being fair to herself anymore.

"Usako, I think about this all the time. But we'll get through this. After you defeated Galaxia, our planet was in chaos. It's just trying to get settled now, soon all the monsters will be gone...for good. Promise, sweet girl."

Her eyes were wide now, filled with fear he understood all too well. "But what if something happens to us, the both of us before it settles..."

How he had thought about that everyday! But as soon as he focused back on her blue eyes he found his answer.

"Usako, my sweet girl, if all falls down then I'd be glad to take the fall with you by my side. Everything could crumble but all I want is you."

~*~

_**I hope you liked this little one shot! Reviews make Usagi want another milkshake!**_


End file.
